"The Thirst"
SCENE 1 (KRISTIN AND SYMONE GOING TO SCHOOL) KRISTIN: So I wanted to tell you something... SYMONE: What? KRISTIN: Well last night he came to my place and asked me for a Chemestry book... SYMONE: He...who Ethan? KRISTIN: Yes Ethan... he was so polite and he was smiling and... SYMONE: And he is totally creepy. KRISTIN: I think I like him. SYMONE: Hello earth to Kristin how can you like a guy that hasn't been here for a whole month yet? KRISTIN: I don't know, but he's kind and mysterious and he is smoking hot! SYMONE: Oh really... KRISTIN: Ok, Chase was a total jerk and I simply need to feel in love right now... and Ethan is great! SYMONE: Kristin listen to me carefully when I say this the guy can't be trusted KRISTIN: Why is that? SYMONE: Look I don't know but I get these feelings...I think it's because I'm a...a witch. KRISTIN: How strange is that? SYMONE: Look you're my friend, and all I have to say is be careful. KRISTIN: You know I'm always looking out for myself.. SCENE 2 (ETHAN IS AT HIS LOCKER, AND ARON AND CHASE STAND THERE) ARON: Proudmore! You stole my friends girlfriend. ETHAN: I didn't steal anything! CHASE: I beg to differ (CHASE PUSHES ETHAN'S LOCKER CLOSED). ETHAN: What do you want? CHASE: Kristin's all over you, tell her to back off and we won't have any problems. ETHAN: Look I don't want to have to hurt you right now, but trust me It's better fo her if she stays away from you! ARON: You don't want to have your ass kicked do you? ETHAN: So you're telling me that a guy can't move in this town without having you on hese nerves? You wouldn't want to fight me, not today, not here and most of all not because of a girl! CHASE: You don't tell me what I want to do...I have every right to wipe the floor with you, as a matter of fact let's go right her right now (CHASE PUTS UP HIS GUARD). (ETHAN HOLDS CHASE'S NECK AND LIFTS HIM OFF THE FLOOR, THAN PUTS HIM TO THE WALL) ETHAN: Say that again, would you! CHASE: Man we were just palying ARON: Yeah dude nothing to get all hysterical about we good. ETHAN: If I'd be you I'd hope we never cross paths again! (ETHAN LEAVES THE TWO) SCENE 3 (KRISTIN IS LEAVING THE SCHOOL) (A FIGURE COMES UP TO HER) KRISTIN: Oh, i'm sorry can I help you? FIGURE: I'm looking for Kristin KRISTIN: Well that's me, what can I do for you? FIGURE: I'm doing a survey on teenagers in the world today, could you answer a few questions? KRISTIN: Sure FIGURE: Do you have a boyfriend? KRISTIN: Well I'm working on it FIGURE: Do you believe in mystical creatures? KRISTIN: What? That stuff doesn't exist FIGURE: Another thing, where do you live so we can mail your results? KRISTIN: Muleberry 2840 (THE FIGURE STARTS TO PULL OUT A KNIFE, WHILE KRISTIN ISN'T WATCHING) (EMMA COMES OVER) EMMA: Hi! (THE FIGURE QUICKLY PLACES THE KNIFE BACK IN HIS POCKET AND WALKS OFF) KRISTIN: Hi Emma what's up EMMA: I was wondering if you could give me a ride, Aron already left. KRISTIN: Sure no problem hop in! SCENE 4 (ETHAN IS SITTING IN THE PARK ON A BENCH) (ELLIE THEN APPEARS NEXT TO HIM) ELLIE: Whaiting for someone? ETHAN: No! Just looking for something to do... What do you want? ELLIE: I just wanted to know when was the last time you saw Kristin ETHAN: What do you care! ELLIE: Ethan we all have people we care about. ETHAN: Like who does a bitch like you care about? ELLIE: Ouch! Well I care about Kristin ETHAN: Don't lie, it's not very sexy for a woman your age to do that! ELLIE: Wow Ethan burns me again. Well Ethan here's something I know that you don't, wanna take a guess! ETHAN: Well since everyone knows your a crazy, I don't think that there's anything to know about you... ELLIE: Well let's play a different game, it's called guess who's gonna die next! ETHAN: My guess? You, of course! That is if you push me over again. ELLIE: Oh well I guess I'm going to die, because that little stunt you pulled killing Ruebin made me think, he killed someone I met and liked, so why not do the same to someone he likes ETHAN: Facts make it that I haven't killed Reubin, but why not let you find out who did it! ELLIE: Well isn't this just a big bowl of trivia questions, here's one How long does it take for a girl named Kristin to die after being stabbed by a preivously turned vampire that Ellie created. ETHAN: You wouldn't do that! ELLIE: Actually my little friend is, you see Kristin was so polite she gave him the address, and now she's just a sitting duck, unless you can find the vampire before 10:00 tonight, doubt if you'll do that! (ELLIE RUNS OFF) SCENE 5 (AMELIA AND SYMONE) SYMONE: Amelia I have to ask you something AMELIA: Yes dear what is it? SYMONE: It's about my birth parents, what were they like? AMELIA: Um...they were like any other parents dear, SYMONE: You sure Amelia because I mean there was something that has been bugging me AMELIA: Well maybe you're coming down with something (FEELS SYMONE'S HEAD) Well you don't have a fever... SYMONE: Amelia if you know something then I need to know because right now it's important! AMELIA: Look Symone if I knew something I would tell you now just drop it! SYMONE: Fine I will! (SYMONE SLAMS THE DOOR, AS SHE WALKS OUT) SYMONE SEE'S ETHAN STEP OUT OF THE BUSHES) SYMONE: What the hell are you doing? ETHAN: I was... looking for you... There's something I wanted to talk to you about something... SYMONE: About what? Whatever it is it can wait (SYMONE TRIES TO GO BACK INSIDE). ETHAN: I know what you are! SYMONE: (COMES BACK) What are you talking about? ETHAN: Let's talk over at my place... Is that ok with you? SYMONE: Sure. SCENE 6 (KRISTIN IN HER ROOM) LAURIE: Honey, are you ok? KRISTIN: Um...yea (WIPES EYES) LAURIE: If there's something you want to tell me you know I'll always be here for you! KRISTIN: It's about dad...I keep telling myself that it's gonna be okay but... LAURIE: And it's going to be fine, but you have to be strong. KRISTIN: Mom it's like everywhere I go I can hear him...and plus the dreams I've been having lately. LAURIE: What dreams? KRISTIN: Well these dreams with dad and he is begging for his life, but this person stabs him anyway. LAURIE: Since when are you having these dreams KRISTIN: They started exactly on my 17th birthday LAURIE: Why didn't you tell me? KRISTIN: That's because you were having your own problems and I didn't want to bug you with mine. LAURIE: Try to face your fears, it's better that way! KRISTIN: Thanks mom (HUGS HER) SCENE 7 (PROUDMORE HOUSE: ETHAN AND SYMONE) ETHAN: Well come in! SYMONE: Thanks...I guess, what's this about anyway? ETHAN: You know... I didn't give you that certain book on folklore just because you needed it. I wanted you to read it... SYMONE: Why? ETHAN: Have you read anything about witches? SYMONE: Yes I have, I've read up to the part about the bloodlines of witches, their surnames, their powers, and some other supernatural beings. ETHAN: So you know about the Warren clan? SYMONE: The Warren what? That wasn't in the book. ETHAN: The Warren witch clan. They were very strong witches, and they used a prime element in their spells! SYMONE: What was it? ETHAN: Blood. SYMONE: What is this really about? ETHAN: Can I trust you? SYMONE: The thing is can I trust you? (ETHAN LIFTS HIS HAND) ETHAN: Touch my hand! Then you will know! (SYMONE LOOKS AT HIM AND THEN TOUCHES HIS HAND AND SEE'S EVERYTHING) SYMONE: Oh my God what are you? ETHAN: I'm a vampire. SYMONE: NO! You're crazy (SYMONE RUNS OFF, but Ethan stops her) ETHAN: Symone, you're a witch, a blood witch! SYMONE: What do you want with me? ETHAN: Trust! Trust is all I want! Can I have your trust? SYMONE: Yes, I don't know why, but you're different from the rest of them aren't you? ETHAN: I think I am! I need your help in finding a certain person... can you aid me? SYMONE: Sure I guess, who are you trying to find? ETHAN: A vampire that is trying to kill someone! And I must do it fast, that's why only a witch can help me! SYMONE: Okay what do I have to do? ETHAN: That is what you will have to figure out! All I can give you is my blood! It should be strong enough to power up the spell. (HE CUTS HIS VEINS AND LETS A FEW DROPS OF BLOOD FALL IN A BOUL) SYMONE: Okay I'll try...(SYMONE HOLDS THE BOWL) Inikus Perovis Inikus Perovis! ETHAN: You actualy read the whole chpater! That's a surprise! SYMONE: I only read the one's I've practiced that were simple. Ethan there are a bunch of names of vampires that are in town that I'm going to say tell me when to stop, okay! ETHAN: I will try. SYMONE: Ellie Santos, Ethan Proudmore, Curtis Fell! ETHAN: Stop! This must be him! Can you find him now? SYMONE: (STOPS SPELLS) Curtis Fell, He's near the Fells Lake! ETHAN: Thank you! I must go now! SYMONE: Ethan I couldn't make it out but there was a girl with him, she was sleeping, do you think he killed this girl? ETHAN: He had better not! One more thing... SYMONE: What? ETHAN: You knoe you can't tell anyone about us, right? SYMONE: You have my word no one will no about this, I better get home ETHAN: Your secret is safe with me Symone Warren! Thank you for your aid! SYMONE: Thank you Ethan. SCENE 8 (CURTIS AND SLEEPING KRISTIN BY THE LAKE) CURTIS: Well it's 9:57, he's not coming, so I guess this is goodbye (IS ABOUT TO STAB KRISTIN WITH A KNIFE). ETHAN: Hands off the girl! CURTIS: You came, Ellie told me the only way you could find me is if you had a witch! ETHAN: Less talking, more dieing... (ETHAN STABS CURTIS IN THE ARM AND THEN PUTS HIM ON THE GROUND) CURTIS: Get off of me! Ellie told me that if I didn't kidnap the girl she was going to kill me and my family. ETHAN: I didn't know that! When did she turn you? CURTIS: A week ago, I got i into a bad car accident she said she'd save me if I'd help her. ETHAN: Take your family and run! Trust me it's better this way! CURTIS: Thank you (SPEEDS AWAY). (ETHAN TAKES KRISTIN IN HIS ARMS AND SPEEDS AWAY) SCENE 9 (ETHAN IS IN KRISTIN'S BEDROOM) ETHAN: There you go (PLACES HER ON THE BED) ETHAN: I'm glad I got there in time just to save you KRISTIN: (STARTS TO WAKE UP) (ETHAN LEAVES) KRISTIN: Huh, who's there? (NOTICES NO ONE AND GOES BACK TO SLEEP) SCENE 10 (PROUDMORE HOUSE: ETHAN AND ELLIE) ETHAN: Seems I won your little game tonight! ELLIE: Oh Ethan you don't seriously believe that's all I have up my sleeve, do you? ETHAN: I hope you stop right now, before it's too late! ELLIE: Ethan I'm just getting started (ELLIE GRABS A STAKE AND QUICKLY STABS ETHAN IN THE STOMACH) 3 strikes your out Ethan, the next time I see Kristin she's dead! (ELLIE LEAVES).